You Didn't See That Coming
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: "You are not a weapon, and you are no one's pawn, Pietro." Knowing her may not have changed him, but knowing him made all the difference in her. Quicksilver x OC NO FLAMES PLEASE Other Avenger pairings hinted at; rate T for later chapters/ language. R&R please!
1. Friends

**A/N: So, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in like a million and a half years- aka about three weeks... I just got back from visiting my family back in Florida and watching my brother graduate from high school. (A full author's note on that can be seen once I post the new chapter of Step-By-Step, which just got posted a bit ago)**

 **As it is, I had this idea while I was between flights and decided to go ahead and type a chapter or so of it, while the idea was fresh.**

 **Apologies also needed because I have joined the "let's pair an OC with Quicksilver" bandwagon... and I didn't mean to, I swear! I'm very particular about using OC only because I never want them to come off as a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu... Also, because when I plan an OC it ends up taking anywhere between two and three years for it to be planned out ENTIRELY. (For proof see my Harry Potter story which is like seven years in the making, and two re-writes in now...) But I was sort of ... Hit with this OC and ended up planning out her entire back story and idea in like two days.**

 **So, the story will take place a bit before and then during Age of Ultron; and possibly after that? I'm kinda going in with no plan here, like with Step-By-Step... So if you guys like it, let me know, and if you don't well tell me anyway? I like reviews even when they have criticism or flames, because it means that someone has read my work.**

 **In other news, I still don't own Marvel or any of the characters- it's a work in progress, you know? -just my plot! Enjoy!**

 **You Didn't See That Coming**

 **Chapter One: Friends**

The first time he saw her, it was an accident; he was just out on a run- he got so cramped being hidden away in the hide out Strucker had picked out for them that he had to get out every once in awhile -and just happened to catch sigh of her. She was a pretty girl, tiny with delicate limbs and delicate features that reminded him of fairies or elves. Her golden hair was long, even in a loose braid down her back, but the front strands framed her heart -shaped face and accented her big thick lashed eyes. She was pretty in a way that many wouldn't notice, her eyes were just too dark blue, her tan just a little dark, and her cheeks and nose covered in just too many freckles, but this wasn't what the speedster noticed. It was the glowing green energy on her hands, and the rapidly growing tomato plants under the glowing energy. Seeing this made the speedster do something that he rarely did: stop short.

"How did you-"

He didn't finish the statement, but his words scared the girl and made her jump a good foot above the ground, and lose concentration on what she was doing. She turned her dark blue eyes on Pietro, her hands still glowing green.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

To answer this, though, the speedster needed to know where it was he had stopped, so he glanced around. Behind them, about thirty or forty feet up a sloping hill, was a modest apartment complex. The patch that the girl was hovering over was only about five feet by five feet, but it was hidden in the underbrush of the beginnings of the forest behind the apartments.

"I was out for a run..." Pietro answered honestly," I... I noticed what you were doing and it surprised me into a stop... How do you-"

"Oh, this?" The girl gestured with her still glowing hands. Pietro nodded as answer and she chewed her lip thoughtfully." Could you hold that thought? It's really hard to hold onto Nature Aura for too long and my tomatoes really need the boost..."

Pietro had no clue what she was talking about, but he nodded and the girl turned her back to him. She let her hands hover over the small garden for a moment or two before the glow faded and the plants had grown another inch or two. Once finished, the girl turned back towards the silver haired speedster and gave him a curious glance.

"You have them too, don't you?" She asked." Powers, I mean... That's how you came out of nowhere... How I didn't see you jogging up the path or anything."

"Something like that," Pietro admitted. The girl nodded and played with a loose strand of blonde hair." What is it that you just did, exactly?"

"Oh that?" She asked, gesturing back towards her plants." Simple aura exchange... I can harness all types of aura, but Nature Aura is the easiest to find... I just take a little from the forest," She nodded towards the trees behind them," And put it into my garden. I use the food for myself and some of the other families here... Saves everyone some money that they don't have lately..."

Pietro still had a lot of questions, but it was getting dark, and he knew that someone would realize how long he had been gone, soon. The girl seemed just as preoccupied by the darkening sky and she turned towards him again.

"I have to get back..." She nodded at the apartments." I'm supposed to watch my neighbor's children tonight..."

She seemed unsure of how to move forward from this odd encounter so Pietro spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Skyla DeMar... Yours?"

"Pietro..." He said, withholding his last name out of habit. Skyla nodded and then turned to leave. She had only walked a few feet before Pietro decided to speak again." Skyla?" She turned at her name and nodded for him to continue." Can I come back and see you?"

"If that's what you want..." Skyla said with a soft smile." I wouldn't be opposed to it so long as you can keep my powers a secret... I don't really want to be experimented on anymore."

It wasn't until he was halfway back to the base that he realized that she had said "anymore" and not simply that she didn't want to be experimented on.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next time that he saw her was only a week later; he had tried to wait as long as he could- long enough that Strucker wouldn't notice his absence and Wanda would be properly occupied for awhile, but he felt his natural curiosity weighing on his mind. He wanted to see Skyla again, ask her some of the questions he had compiled in his mind, and maybe get some answers. So, he timed his run for the same time as before, and he wasn't disappointed.

"You said you didn't want to be experimented on anymore," He said as he skidded to a stop beside the blonde woman," That means you've been experimented on before."

"Hello Pietro," Skyla said after a moment of catching her breath from the very unflattering squeak she had made upon his stop." Perhaps there will be a time that you don't scare the living crap out of me upon arrival..."

"You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask a question," She pointed out," You merely made a statement, as true as that statement was."

"What's your story, Skyla?" Pietro asked, his mind jumbled, and his list of questions forgotten now that she was right in front of him. She sighed, playing with the leaves of one of her plants, as if thinking over her answer.

"Come sit," She said, gesturing to a crude stone bench off to the side of her garden. Pietro was hesitant to sit, but settled himself beside her as she sat and then waited." I was a part of some experiments, a trial run as far as I know. I was let go from the program because, even though my survival was a surprise, I gave them no definite results. It wasn't until later that any real effects of the experimentation began to show. I believe my first encounter was when I ran away from my foster family and was attacked by a man in an alley. I felt this crackling energy rolling off of the light posts, and it just came to me... The man was electrocuted by what seemed like this invisible force that _I_ had caused. It was a very long road, coming from that scared seventeen year old girl, to the control I have now, a years later."

"So your powers were given to you, as well," Pietro said softly.

"I am to assume that means your powers were not natural?"

"My sister and I volunteered to be experimented on," Pietro admitted," We wanted to make a difference... Thought maybe if we had powers, we could do just that."

"Well I commend your bravery," Skyla said leaning back against the bench, playing with her hair." I was not given a choice... I was taken from the orphanage that I was in, at the time... I think I was eight, or nine? I know I was ten when they let me go and dumped me into a foster home. Not a bad one, but still not a place I wanted to be. Hence the running away part of my story."

"Don't you want more than this?" Pietro asked, gesturing at her garden, the apartments, and metaphorically Sokovia." Don't you want to do something bigger? Something good with all this bad?"

Skyla glanced around where his hands gestured, as if thinking over his every word. In the end she stayed silent for a long moment before standing up with a sigh.

"Yes, sometimes I do, Pietro... The problem is knowing what is truly good," She admitted. But then she was leaving him behind, with nothing but her tomatoes as company.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next time he saw her, he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

This time Skyla didn't flinch or jump at his arrival, rather she ignored him to finish what she was doing. He moved slowly- something he hated doing -over to her side to see what it was she was doing. Cradled in her hands was a small robin, young by the looks of it. Her hands were glowing golden this time, and the bird's wing- which was bent a little -was moving back into place as she concentrated. Her eyes were closed tight, and her brows were furrowed as she forced the aura outwards from herself and into the bird she was holding. Another moment of silence and the bird took off, its wing fixed.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Pietro," Skyla said glancing at him, now knelt down beside her at the edge of her tiny garden." It's not like we're friends having a fight."

"We could be," Pietro said hesitantly. Skyla didn't speak, looking at him curiously and waiting for him to elaborate." The only friend I've ever had is my sister... Maybe it would be okay to have another. And if I was going to pick someone to be my friend, you would be a good choice."

"Because I have powers?"

"Because you are honest, and I need that sometimes," Pietro corrected. Skyla nodded at this, thinking his words over and then meeting his blue eyes with her darker ones. Pietro was taken, once again, by how pretty she was; the problem was that it was the kind of pretty that many people would overlook because of small details. Her eyes were _just_ too dark blue, or her features _just_ too small set, and her cheeks covered in _just_ too many freckles. She was, for all intents and purposes, beautiful; but the world would overlook that because of the minor details. Pietro knew the feeling of being looked over, of being invisible.

"Why are you staring at me, Pietro?"

He realized that he rather liked the sound of his name coming from her lips; it didn't have the same harsh tone that the scientists and soldiers did, but not the soft lilt from his sister's accent and loving tone, either. No, Skyla's voice was soft and careful, as if she was still unsure of what to do with him, or about him.

"You are rather beautiful Skyla," Pietro said with a soft smile," I am lucky to have a rather beautiful friend..."

Skyla blushed at this, the freckles over her nose and cheeks standing out against the deep pink, but smiled all the same.

"I haven't agreed to be your friend yet, Pietro," She said with a teasing lilt in her careful voice, this time. He smiled back at her, urging out the answer she knew he wanted." Alright... We can be friends... Dare I say I could use it too."

And so began their friendship.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Skyla was accustomed to being alone; she had been alone since she was left at the orphanage at birth, and she was alone now as a young woman. She preferred to be alone because people sacred her. People made promises they didn't mean- _"Of course we want to adopt you, Sky... but we just can't right now..."_ / _"These trials won't hurt at all! You'll be helping your country make scientific breakthroughs!"_ / _"You'll always be our favorite, we just can't keep you any longer..."_ / _"You're progressing wonderfully in the trials! We have high hopes for you, Skyla!"_ -and they hurt her. People lied, and stole, and cheated everyone around them, sometimes even people they said they loved.

People were the reason that Skyla preferred to be alone.

And yet here she was, spending two or three hours every other day with a person; a person like her. Skyla wasn't stupid- actually she was rather smart -and she had put two and two together about Pietro's stories about his and his sister's powers, even if he hadn't yet realized the connection. They were the second set of trials that Skyla heard about; the trials that came after her own. He and his sister were the "success" that the doctors had had such "high hopes" for; hopes that had once been directed at her, as she sailed through their experiments.

Yes, people lied about and hurt everything. But Pietro didn't hurt.

"Here," His voice brushed against her neck, the warm breath sending shivers down her back as he shoved something into her hands. She glanced down at the package he had offered her and then up to his icy blue eyes.

"What is this, Pietro?" Skyla asked staring at the hastily wrapped box. She liked the feeling of his name rolling off of her tongue, the syllables matching nicely with the man in front of her.

"You have to open it to find out, don't you?" Pietro teased. His eyes always glazed over a bit when she said his name, and they were just coming back into focus now. She glanced down and started to carefully unwrap the paper, folding it neatly beside her as she took the lid off of the box. The box was only about the size of her palm, and as she opened it, she realized it didn't need to be big. Inside was a delicate, but strong, silver chain and at the end of the chain was a heavy silver locket.

"What is this?" She repeated, tracing a finger down the smooth surface of the locket- about the size of a half dollar with a thick hinge on one side. She felt wind whip around her as the necklace was taken from her fingers, and then clasped around her neck; Pietro returned in front of her, his movements too quick for her to argue.

"It's a locket..." He said, as if this was the most normal thing ever." I found it on one of my runs. It was in some wreckage of a really old building, I think it had been an antique or a jewelry parlor... Anyway, there was plenty I stashed away in my cache back at the base, but that..." His eyes met hers as she fingered the smooth surface of the locket once more." Well it looked like something that would be better around a neck than in my box of treasures..."

"You could have given it to your sister," Skyla argued, still playing with the locket.

"I found Wanda a garnet pendant too," Pietro argued- not mentioning that the necklace he had given his sister was from an entirely different raid and run." I just thought this would look better on you... It's simple, but beautiful, sort of like my dear friend Skyla."

He was like this very often; flirting and teasing her, trying to get her to loosen up a bit. She was never entirely sure how to deal with such attentions, especially the times when his smirk said he was kidding, but his eyes said he was speaking the truth. Every once and awhile he would bring up how he thought she was beautiful, and then he would chuckle, ruffling her hair in jest, but his eyes would linger over hers for a moment too long. Even a few months into this friendship of theirs, Skyla was uneasy about the feeling those gazes put in her gut; as if a flock of moths had been set free inside of her stomach.

"You didn't have to, Pietro..." Skyla said softly, her version of a thank you. Pietro smiled brilliantly, reading in her eyes that she liked the locket more than she was going to admit. He stepped forward and touched the silver locket, hanging against the hollow of her throat perfectly.

"We have to find a picture for you to put in it..." He said, ignoring the quick intake of breath that she made when his fingers brushed against her throat." What do you want to put in it?"

"I don't have any family..." Skyla admitted, trying to control her voice." And I don't have a boyfriend or anything..."

"I could get a picture of me and my sister..."

"I don't know your sister, Pietro..."

"She knows you," Pietro said," I am not very good at keeping secrets from her... And she wishes she could come know you... I think you two would be quick friends."

"Of course, after she was done probing around in my head and messing with my inner fears," Skyla said a bit bitterly. Pietro shrugged, giving her a "what can you do?" look and a smile. Skyla thought about it for a moment and then touched the locket again." Just a picture of you will do."

"Careful," Pietro said ticking her chin with his forefinger," Someone might think we're more than friends if you go around wearing my picture..."

"Oh Pietro," Skyla smirked," That would only be possible if I dealt with any people besides you."

A few days later, when he brought her a small picture of him and put it into the locket before she could realize what was happening, she wondered if this had been a good idea.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A few weeks later, Skyla knew something was wrong the minute Pietro arrived. He didn't meet at their usual time or place; instead he used the spare key she had given him- in case he needed her and it wasn't her gardening time -and entered her apartment early. She was half awake and wearing only a long t shirt when he sped into her room.

"Was-goin' on?" She slurred sleepily. Pietro remained quiet, pacing at a rather fast rate in front of her bed. She rubbed her dark blue eyes and tried to wake up faster." Pietro?"

He continued to pace, his steps slowing ever ten or twelve laps, but still he was going at what most people considered a jog. Skyla pushed the blankets off of herself and moved to the end of her bed, trying to catch his eye.

"Pietro, you're scaring me..."

This caught his attention, and he stopped mid lap in front of her. He studied her rumpled blonde curls, sleepy eyes, and attire before speaking.

"You were asleep..." He said flatly.

"It's only five a.m. Pietro..." She answered. He nodded, glancing at her clock to insure that she was right." Are you okay?"

"Someone has begun taking out Hydra facilities," Pietro said softly." Strucker managed to regain some footage from the last place they hit... It was the Avengers."

Skyla knew the tip of the iceberg when it came to Pietro and Wanda's hatred for all things Avenger related; more importantly, she understood his hatred for Tony Stark.

"He's coming for your base," Skyla said observantly. Pietro nodded and sat himself beside her on the bed." You know it's going to be okay, right? No matter what happens..."

"Skyla, would you still be my friend if I snapped Tony Stark's neck?" Pietro asked, his voice shaking like mad. Skyla thought long and hard on his words, letting him lean his head on her shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him as she thought.

"I will be your friend no matter what, Pietro," She said at last." I would just prefer that we stayed friends without you having to kill anyone..."

"That's why Struker made us," Pietro said, and for a moment Skyla had to remind herself that he meant himself and his sister." He wanted us to be weapons against all the real heroes... The anit-hero weapon..."

"You're not a weapon, and you are on one's pawn," Skyla said, words she had repeated and meant for him numerous times. Pietro's entire frame relaxed at her words, and he dug deeper itno her embrace as he relaxed.

"What would I do without you, Skyla?"

"You would be fine, you have Wanda," Skyla said, ignoring the wonderful warmth being pressed so close to him gave.

"You are not Wanda... You are different."

Skyla didn't answer that, too afraid of what her still half asleep mind would let slip. Instead she started humming to him, trying to calm him as much as possible. He stayed until late in the afternoon, neither of them going back to sleep, but neither of them speaking either.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: So I already have most of the second chapter typed and the rest of it planned. So I'm going to finish it now, and put it up in an hour or so. Normally my chapters are pretty long, but with this story I think I'm going to try and stay in the 3-5 page range per chapter... I don't know if that will stick- since we all know that if I get inspired I whip out like 11+ pages... but we'll see!**

 **Anyway, this is a bit faster paced with Skyla and Pietro than I first planned, but there will be snag in their budding relationship coming up so that should cool things off some.**

 **Hopefully someone likes Skyla, and if not I'd love to hear your opinions anyway. I don't really get mad at mean/critical reviews if only because they're so frequent. I just like hearing anything from readers c:**

 **Next chapter up soon, entering AoU territory!**

 _ **Ciao!**_


	2. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Alright! Second chapter!**

 **I have plans for like the first bit of this plot, and then I sort of just have nothing. So bear with me, as I try and traverse this idea and finish it. There may also be some fast transitions or choppy timelines because of this, so- again -bear with me please!**

 **In this chapter we get to see a bit more of Skyla's true colors, and a wrench is thrown into the relationship that seems to be building between her and Pietro. Hopefully I don't botch it entirely since I am currently running on about five hours of sleep from taking care of my very sick boyfriend yesterday.**

 **I have reviews already! That's kinda awesome! So here are your replies:**

 **ILoveThee: Hi! I'm glad you like Skyla! I think the reason you like her is maybe why I felt so drawn to create her off the idea I jotted down: she fits into this role that not many OC do. She isn't perfect- far from it -and she's the sort of pretty that people can relate to. Just like Pietro noticed, she's just too something for someone to realize she's pretty. Which I think is how a lot of people are.**

 **SilverAsTheFox: Thank you for seeing some potential in me! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **x XRoweenaJAgustineX x: Thank you for reviewing! It was sort of hard to play the dependency without making it too instant, you know? It gets better in this chapter, and has a bit more hold. But, like I said, there will be a slight pause on all of that.**

 **Ali: Hello! I know that so far I've only skimmed over some of her power, but in short she can sense/see/use auras. There are certain types of aura- Nature, Electronic, Urban/City, Human/Animal, and Otherworldly/ Alien Aura. Each one does a different thing, or has different set uses, but they can all be channeled and used by Skyla. We'll go a bit deeper into that, in this chapter, but hopefully this helps c:**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything but Skyla, enjoy!**

 **You Didn't See That Coming**

 **Chapter Two: Misunderstandings**

The first few explosions hit while Skyla was walking home from work. It had been nearly a week since Pietro had showed up and spent the night. Since then, things had been different between the two, but not in a bad way. Skyla was thinking about the visit she knew she would be getting from Pietro that night, when a building next to her began to crumble. Instinct took over and she reached out for the raw urban aura of the road beneath her, creating a dull grey shield of aura over herself and civilians. Many were staring at her in shock and some were even looking at her with disgusted eyes.

"Don't stare at me!" She yelled." Just run!"

Most heeded her warning and ran; others spat towards her and ran anyway. She felt sweat break out across her forehead at holding the restless city aura for far too long, and when the last person ran off, she moved back and let the building fall. She took deep breaths, and turned towards where the explosion was coming from. She saw several people doing the same thing just as another shot rang past the square and his another building. Luckily, most people had cleared out when Skyla had tossed up her shield, and no one was harmed. But, this did answer Skyla's questions about where the explosions were coming from; someone was attacking the Hydra base and the missed shots were hitting here.

"Excuse me, Miss, it is unsafe here," A robotic voice came from behind Skyla. She turned towards the voice only to be met with a replica of Iron Man. Though she knew it was not the iron hero, she reached out to grab aura from a downed power line and shot a shockwave at the machine out of pure surprise. It did little to deter the robot as it simply continued." This area is no longer safe, Miss. You need to evacuate so harm does not come to you."

"You are an invention of Tony Stark..." Skyla said, surprised that this robot seemed to be helping. From what Pietro had told her, he only created weapons and destroyed things. She tried to remember if there was anything else he had said, but only his words about the day he had almost died rang through her head.

 _The second shell hit, but it didn't go off... We were left staring at the name Stark for three days before anyone could come to rescue us... Three days waiting for Tony Stark to kill us._

"I am one of his Iron Sentinels miss," The robot answered," We were sent to evacuate any civilians, as this battle is not their fault."

That didn't sound like someone who wanted only to destroy things. Skyla wondered if there was more to what Pietro and Wanda thought happened to them, years ago.

"You have to take me to Mr. Stark," Skyla said to the robot.

"Miss, that isn't really-"

"Now," Skyla said reaching out and grasping onto the electronic aura around the Sentinel. His answer changed pretty quickly after that.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Skyla!" Pietro wasn't happy that he had taken too long dispatching the Avengers. He had wanted to go check on Skyla the moment rogue shots started hitting the city, but he and Wanda had a job to do. Now, only moments after he had managed to scramble the team enough for he and his sister to leave, he was trying to find Skyla. If they were leaving, she was coming with him." Skyla... Be okay you silly girl..."

His chest constricted at the thought of anything happening to the tiny blonde girl; something inside him had changed since the other night that he spend with her. It wasn't a monumental change- after all he had thought her beautiful and alluring from the get go -but a slower change inside his chest. A change that made any sort of harm that could come to her feel like iced knives in his heart.

"Mr. Stark will be on the Quinjet, miss," Pietro caught a snippet of robotic voice as he passed through the edge of the city. He didn't think twice about it until he saw a glint of blonde hair to go with it. He knew that blonde hair. He swerved, turning to meet her, but for once he wasn't fast enough. He had to stop just before a large black jet that was in the middle of lifting its landing hatch. He watched as Skyla used the robot's taking flight as a kickboard to tuck and roll into the closing hatch.

"Skyla!" At the last second, his voice yanked from his throat, and she glanced up with surprised blue eyes. Dark, navy blue eyes that he knew so well. She looked confused, and hopeful? But then the jet was lifting off, and even as fast as he was he couldn't fly." Skyla..."

Well, he hadn't seen that coming.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Pietro's scared blue eyes haunted me as Skyla tried to find a safe path into the center of the large metal contraption. She may have been able to harness electrical aura, but she hated being confined in it. It felt cold and distant from the Nature Aura she was used to being surrounded by; and so different from the striking silver and blue aura that Pietro offered. She grasped her locket automatically, the thought of Pietro and the look in his eyes burning in her mind.

"Oh Pietro..." She murmured." I have to know... I just have to figure this out for you."

She wandered around the jet for another few minutes before she felt everything starting to shift; they must be landing... She glanced around for a window of some sort, but came up short. Instead, she turned to run in the direction she had started from, and smacked into a wall. No, not a wall, a very large and sturdy chest that might as well _be_ a wall.

"Fair maiden! How did you come to be on the Man of Iron's jet?" the very tall blonde man was helping her up and asking her questions. Way too much to be doing when she just fell down and knocked her head." Are you injured?"

"No, but if you keep talking I may hit you," Skyla said automatically, not thinking before the words tumbled out. Thor looked a bit taken aback by this before laughing jovially.

"Spunk! Tell me Maiden, what are you here for?" Thor laughed, allowing the girl to get her bearings once more.

"I was trying to find Mr. Stark-"

"You mean Man of Iron?" Thor asked, suddenly serious." What business could you have with-"

"Listen I know this looks bad, but I had to make the Sentinel bring me-"

"You manipulated his Iron Warriors?" Thor cut in once more." How did you manage-"

"Do you ever shut up?!" Skyla cried, suddenly angry and worn out from the events of today. Her body reached out to the aura all around her and soon there was a crackling barrier around her, shots of electricity working its way around the barrier.

"You are an enhanced?" Thor asked, his eyes not scared, but curious. Skyla realized there actually was aura around her, and she wasn't just feeling it per usual. She immediately released the aura back to the jet and rubbed her head trying to gain control once more." I will take you to Tony."

"What?" Skyla asked, turning suddenly to face Thor with confused eyes." But you don't even know me! Or what I wan-"

"This is true!" Thor exclaimed, taking her hand in his and shaking it roughly up and down." I am Thor! Son of Odin! Who are you, young, enhanced Maiden?"

"Um, Skyla... Skyla DeMar... Daughter of I-don't-know-who and not enhanced... I just have powers," Skyla answered, rubbing her arm as Thor led her out of the jet. They exited to what seemed to be an unloading dock, where Skyla was suddenly faced with a good fifty percent of the Avengers. Tony Stark was unloading parts next to Bruce Banner, while Captain American was talking with an agent over a tablet screen.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff," The woman said as they neared Thor and Skyla. Skyla's eyes suddenly jerked up and she stepped towards them.

"Why are you talking about Pietro?" Skyla asked, forgetting entirely that she wasn't supposed to be here. She felt energy start to crackle around her again, in her anxious anger to hear them talking about the twins. The woman agent was giving her a wary glance while Captain America seemed to be interested in her words.

"You know him?" Cap asked, offering her the screen and an image of the twins. Skyla didn't answer, him, instead she lifted her hands- crackling with energy and sparking from the Electrical aura in the room.

"I won't answer anything until I know you haven't hurt him," Skyla said defiantly. The Captain seemed, if anything, more interested in this answer and nodded at her.

"Well, I can assure you, he was too fast for us," Cap said handing the screen back to the woman. "He and his sister fled the scene before we could even attempt to capture them." He turned towards Skyla again and held out his hand to her." And I apologize if our talking about them upset you. My name is Steve Rogers, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Skyla said, allowing the energy to go back to the room." I know who all of you are..."

"The Maiden of Crackling Energy says she wishes to see Man of Iron, Agent Maria!" Thor interjected with a grin." She says she is Skyla DeMar, daughter of I-don't-know-who and not enhanced, just with powers."

"The entire thing I said to you back there," Skyla said gesturing to the jet," Yeah, not my title... I'm just Skyla, thanks..."

"Wait did you say DeMar?" the woman asked from beside Cap. Skyla nodded as the woman started working on her tablet again." Aha! I knew it! You were a part of Strucker's rough draft trials! But it says..."

"They labeled me as deceased," Skyla finished in a flat tone," I know. They put that down because I was the only one who survived, but didn't have powers... And then, when the ones with powers were consumed by them, I was the only one alive, period. Made it easier to just call it a clean slate, rather than worry about the one anomaly."

"But you do have powers," Tony jumped in from across the room, Bruce walking over with him. Skyla nodded, feeling sadly reminded of her first couple of encounters with Pietro.

"They didn't come until later, under duress..." Skyla admitted." I was ten when they labeled me as dead from those trials. Instead they plopped me back into the foster system, and I ran away at seventeen. Got attacked by some pervert about a mile from my foster home. Poor guy didn't see that shock coming... I just pulled energy from the street light and zapped him. They started getting stronger after that. Now I can do... well what you just saw and other stuff."

"You're manifesting the auras," Bruce observed, messing with his glasses. Skyla nodded, tilting her head curiously at his understanding." What sorts can you harness?"

"Um... There are five general types of Aura," Skyla said, feeling a bit put on the spot," Or at least Five I've found. You've got Nature Aura, anything from nature, then there's Electrical Aura, anything electronic. Humans and Animals have auras, but I try not to take those... Gets tricky if you take too much, so I just manipulate those. There's also Urban or City aura... Not very useful unless you're right in the center of it... Really powerful if you're in a big city, thought. Then you've got Otherworldly Aura... I sometimes call it Alien Aura... This guy is full of it," Skyla gestured at Thor," Probably since he's from Asgard. That stuff is potent... If you drain it, it comes right back, so it doesn't hurt the being, like with Human Aura... But it has weird effects if I use it for too long. So I tend to stay away from it."

The room gave mixed reactions to her explanation. Thor looked a bit put off at being used as an example, Steve looked like he had just been given a gift, and Tony and Bruce looked like they wanted to take notes on her every word. The agent- who Thor had referred to Maria -was the only one who seemed to be just listening to her rant.

"Fascinating..." Tony said studying the blonde girl." Maybe if we did a few-"

"You are not testing anyone," Steve jumped in before Tony could finish. Skyla's hands twitched at the word and she swallowed nervously to stop from grabbing at the aura around her again." Can you tell us anything about Max- erm Pietro and his sister?"

"I will answer anything you'd like," Skyla said," If I am allowed audience with Mr. Stark."

"The crazy powerful enhanced girl wants to talk to me so then she can give us information," Tony noted," Yeah I'm okay with this!"

"You misunderstand," Skyla said with a sigh," I want information from you. So this is truly a fair trade, Mr. Stark."

"Tony," He replied, gesturing her over towards where his lab was set up. Skyla followed, glancing back at Thor and nodding her thanks to him. Once inside the lab, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. close the door and seal off any way someone could be listening." So, Skyla." He rubbed his hands together devilishly." What is it I can do for you?"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: So this was a bit shorter than I'd meant, but it's late here and I'm REAALLLYY tired... Hopefully this gives a little bit more info on Skyla and helps lead up to what I want to happen in the next two chapters. I have a slight plan for what should happen up until the** **final battle, but everything after that is sort of by the fly of my pants.**

 **Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed thus far, and I can't wait to hear from anyone else that has something to say about my story and Skyla! Next chapter I'm going to focus a bit on what's going through Pietro's head, him missing Skyla, and also what the thinks is going on.**

 **I may dig into the encounter with everyone in southern Africa, but I'm trying to think on if I want to go that far into things next chapter or not.. Eh idk, these are just writer's musings. Ignore them if you want, if not enjoy my random ramblings as I sign off.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen any of my other stories, there are lots of Black Widow x Hulk one shots and one longer that I'll be adding to this week! (That will be my one and only advertisement of myself I promise!)**

 **I think that's it, if you have any other questions or concerns PM or review them to me! c:**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	3. The Fast Pace Life of An Avenger

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! This week has been a pot of crazy...**

 **But! Here we are, chapter three! This chapter is probably going to end up way longer than I'd planned, but I have like three big things we have to hit before moving onto the next few chapters. One being the elephant of a cliff hanger from last chapter, about Tony and Skyla's talk. Another being the confrontation at the Junkyard, and then moving along to the swapping of sides for Pietro and Wanda.**

 **Knowing me, this will hit the 11-13 page range instead of the 5-8 I've been averaging on this fic. Who really knows, though; it could still end up shorter (or longer!) than that. You readers will know about the same time I do, which is when I finally post the damn thing.**

 **So, obviously I don't own anything from the MCU, just Skyla. Enjoy!**

 **You Didn't See That Coming**

 **Chapter Three: The Fast Paced Life of An Avenger**

 **Or**

 **How Skyla Got Kidnapped Mid-Battle**

"So, you used to deal in black market weaponry," Skyla said, going over their conversation for what felt like the tenth time." But, after your accident you stopped."

"Yeah, I was a pretty terrible person," Tony said swirling around on his office chair, not in the least put off by Skyla's questions or need for repetition." I guess I still kinda am a terrible person, but the team helps keep me in check. Bruce reminds me when I'm going all mad scientist, normally, and Capsicle sort of tells me when I'm out of line. Nat and Clint just sort of whack me over the head."

"But Pietro said he and Wanda were stuck in their building, waiting for that bomb to collapse for two days..." Skyla said more to herself than to Tony. She rubbed her palms into her eyes, wanting to wash away all the bad and biased things she thought she'd known about this man." How can it be that something like that could happen to them, but you're such a good man?"

"Ain't the world funny?" Tony asked with sad brown eyes." A few years ago, I wouldn't have sat here and talked with you for," He paused to glance up at the clock," Over two hours. I would have signed a scrap of paper and sent you on your way. Or, if you were pretty enough, I'd ask you for a drink and try to seduce you. And then everything changed... I got hit with a weapon of my own design and nearly died because of it. I would have never joined a team of heroes bent on saving the world, or have started any of my free energy ideas, a few years ago. I would have just been happy to be making the money I was on weapons, and selling the extras on the Black Market."

"So you were once the man that Pietro and his sister think you are," Skyla said simply. Tony nodded, swinging his legs thoughtfully from his new perch on one of his lab tables." But you have changed now..."

"Well, that's what I hope, anyway," Tony shrugged." Now, back to you, Ms. DeMar."

"I am rather ordinary, Mr. Stark," Skyla insisted.

"Now I don't think that's true," Tony said hopping off his table and leading Skyla over to a set of machines," Do you mind if I run a test or two? Nothing bad, just like an energy scan and a quick blood take. Seriously, no putting you on an experiment table ever again."

"I don't see the harm in it," Skyla said, thinking it a fair trade for the man's two hours of conversing. Tony gave a gleeful sound and then shoved her behind a semi-transparent screen that pulled out from one of his machines. She stood still as a bright green line moved up and down the screen, scanning over her. Next, another machine extended a mechanical arm and took a vial of blood from her, before she even knew it was happening." Your machines are much better than the ones they used on me... before."

"Better tech than Strucker had at his disposal, my dear Skylark," Tony said enjoying the new nickname on his tongue." Do you mind if I use that? I sort of have nicknames for everyone, and you remind me of a tiny little bird... So pretty and agile."

"I have been called worse," Skyla said with a shrug and a half smile." So what did you energy read give you, information wise?"

"You don't just give off aura," Tony said gesturing for her to stand beside him and a large screen showing data in long columns," You take it in from all around you..."

"I know my powers-"

"No, it's not just your powers..." Tony cut in, giving her an apologetic look for the interruption." I mean that's part of it, but this is... Well it's incredible! You don't have to be using powers for it to happen. Your body just automatically takes in trace amounts of all the aura happening around you. This probably affects your aging process, healing, and energy levels... I mean, you're what? Nineteen?"

"Twenty Three," Skyla answered automatically, gazing at the screen of information that Tony's simple scan had given him.

"See! You don't look that old!" Tony said excitedly." And not that that is a big deciding factor- I mean we don't age stupendously between eighteen and twenty five -but you should have lost a bit more roundness in your face, have more age lines around your eyes... Simple things that make someone's look shift form teenager to young adult. My theory, is that your powers automatically take the aura energy and use it to power your cells. Which is also why it's so easy for you to read and grasp auras around you."

"So, is my power to control aura, or am I just powered by it?" Skyla asked, reading the screen, still. Tony gave a noncommittal noise as he took some notes, and she waited for an answer.

"Honestly, it's more like a coexisting relationship between you and your powers," Tony said. He pointed to what looked like an outline of Skyla's body, but with different colors and wave lengths shooting off of it." Your powers work to sustain your body, and because of that you can reach out and use the auras for other things... I think that you wouldn't be able to do one without the other. For example, if you were to just be able to use and absorb the aura energies, you might burn up or super charge yourself into nothing. But! Because your body already uses those energies to elongate your life, accelerate healing, and so forth, you can use the energy around you."

"That is both understandable and confusing..." Skyla admitted. She glanced out the window of Tony's lab and realized it was getting dark." I hate to ask, Mr. Stark-"

"Tony, little Skylark, just Tony."

"Okay, Tony..." Skyla said wincing at the familiarity," I would very much like to rest... I must return to-"

"Oh shit, yeah..." Tony said, turning from his data," You're probably exhausted... There are plenty of rooms here! We're having a party this week once Bruce and I..." He trailed off for a moment but recovered quickly." Once Bruce and I get some work done on the supplies we raided. You should go, I'm sure everyone would be really interested to meet you and see what you can do. Meanwhile, I know Nat would love to spar with you- she loves testing out new heroes when we come across them... And I'm sure Thor and Clint will want a go too-"

"Mr- erm... Tony," Skyla said watching as the man bounced around his lab, gathering tools and saving her data at the same time," You act as if you want me to stay here..."

"Well, that's because I do," Tony said, giving her a confused look now," Did you think I would just want to talk and send you away?"

"Most people just want to know about my powers," Skyla said nodding at the flashdrive he now held," And You already have everything you need on me.. So-"

"I don't really care about your powers, dear Skylark," Tony said with a grin," While they're interesting and I love a good research project, _you_ are what interests me, dear."

"Me." Skyla said grasping her locket out of habit.

"Yes, you." Tony said staring at Skyla from the lab door." There's a reason you survived Strucker's tests, Ms. Skyla DeMar... Just like there's a reason for Pietro and his sister surviving. Maybe that reason is for you to find a greater purpose... And who knows? Maybe that greater purpose is here with the Avengers. I don't know, but I do know that I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? I'm just a girl who stowed away on your ship who has a few cool party tricks," Skyla said.

"Yes," Tony said," But you intrigue me... And by the sounds of it, I wasn't able to help your friends. So maybe this can be a bit of retribution for me, personally." Skyla had no response for that." But, I also won't hold you hostage. If you want to leave after you talk with Cap, and rest, I'll get you a flight to wherever you'd like. If not, then stay with us as long as you want."

Skyla didn't know what made her think it would be a good idea, but she liked the sound of his offer to stay. So, after an hour talking with Captain America- or Steve as he demanded she call him -she let J.A.R.V.I.S. find her a spare room on the thirteenth floor, and decided she would stay.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Tony this is extremely unnecessary," Skyla said as Tony half dragged, half walked with her down a busy New York street. He looked like an excited school boy, which was a strong contrast to the worried and embarrassed look Skyla had on her own face.

"No, I see it as extremely necessary since you've been wearing the same clothes- just washed -for the past three days," Tony answered, stopping at the Forever 21 he had been looking for. He tugged Skyla inside and then started slapping outfits into her arms." You could probably fit into a small... But your chest and waist are pretty curvy, so medium it is!"

"Tony, you're going to spend all this money-"

"Think of it as payback for the leaps and bounds your blood has made for some of my projects," Tony cut in. True, Tony had asked Skyla for some more samples, once he realized the power radiating in her blood was exactly the conduit he had been looking for in his free energy trials. She had been happy to oblige, since he was letting her stay in the Tower for free." Without you, I wouldn't be on the breath through that I am! Oh this is nice! You look like the kind of girl that vintage would work on..."

"It's just blood," Skyla mumbled, but could not protest when Tony shoved her into a dressing room and demanded she try on everything." I produce it every day..."

She did end up getting the lace shorts and tank top combo he had thrown at her, but not much else that he picked. In the end, she had to go find other outfits, and walked out with five bags of things- and only so much because Tony kept sending her back until he was satisfied. Back at the Tower, he watched as she laid out each outfit on her bed. A white dress with lace work on the front, paired with a black knit vest and black flats; a more casual black and white jersey top, black jean shorts and black gladiator sandals that tied up to her knee; a simple black dress paired with plaid flat sneakers and a plaid zip up jacket; and a white top with the shoulders cut out paired with black shorts that had a peach rose pattern and brown knee-high boots. Tony had also made her pick out an outfit for the party a few days later- a tasteful white dress with matching red accessories -a few miscellaneous accessories- head bands, bracelets, or earrings and scarves for what she had picked out -as well as an outfit that confused her.

"What is this for?" She asked, pointing to the more practical black shorts, white tanktop, black sneakers, and durable leather vest, as well as sturdy leather gloves with the fingers cut off.

"For if we have to go on a mission," Tony said, already helping her put away her new clothes." Do you think these seven will be enough? We can go to the GAP, or just a mall..."

"I don't need much, Tony, and this is more than I expected of you," Skyla insisted," But what do you mean if we must go on a mission?"

"You know, in case the Avengers get called away and we-"

"But I am not an Avenger..."

The room fell silent, then, and Tony turned towards her, setting aside the top he had been folding. He looked as though he was contemplating something very deep- an expression Skyla had grown to know and find adorable in the past few days. It had been an interesting time, staying her at the tower; she was both comfortable and uncomfortable in so many ways. It reminded her a lot of being friends with Pietro, because normally she went out of her way to be a loner and avoid people, but the Avengers made her feel welcomed and safe. Tony more so than probably anyone else in the tower; he was constantly coddling her, making sure she ate and was comfortable with the living situation, and okay with any tests he needed or wanted to run. He made Skyla feel cared for in a very different way than Pietro had; almost like a family member would.

"But you could be if you wanted to," Tony said at last, his words heavy in the silent air." You've already been sparring with Natasha every day this week... And you've got powers..."

"You don't want me..." Skyla said turning towards the "fighting outfit" and studying it closely. She grasped the locket around her neck, thinking of Pietro's picture inside of it, and then the man himself. She chewed her lip and tried to control her emotions- one side wanting nothing more than to be accepted into this group, the other torn apart from being away from her best friend for so long." No one in my life ever truly wants me, Tony. I'm too much trouble."

"I want you," Tony said in a determined voice. Skyla turned towards Tony with cloudy and confused eyes, waiting for him to continue." You're very smart, little Skylark... And resourceful, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the company in our labs... Even with all the other experiments we've been running, and the stress they bring, you light up the room for a bit... You remind me of my mother a little... She was just as smart and resourceful as you are, but also as shy towards people... And while I'll admit the tests we've done on your blood have done amazing things, I would still want you around even if they hadn't given me the head start I needed. I like having you around."

Skyla stared at the man and realized something she hadn't since she had been staying at the tower; Tony was projecting an almost fatherly relationship on her, and she was acting very much like his daughter. She brought him food in the lab, checked in on him and Doctor Banner every few hours, and made sure they were taking breaks or sleeping. She tried to learn from him, soak up every bit of information he gave her- about her powers or otherwise -and had genuinely grown to respect and care for the man. She had never had someone in her life that had fit into that role; even the dozens of foster parents she'd had didn't compare to the comfort and ease that her relationship with Tony had. She nearly sighed at the irony that she had managed to create not one but two lasting bonds with other human beings- something that only a few months ago would have been unheard of.

"I could be an Avenger," Skyla said, testing the words on her tongue. Tony nodded eagerly, gesturing towards the outfit on the bed.

"That's why I got this..." He said almost shyly." In case you wanted to, and we had to go on a mission... I thought you might want something a bit more practical..."

Skyla didn't say anything this time, she just moved forward and hugged the taller man, trying to hold back tears that were years in the making. Why was it that fate had such a sense of humor? She waited years to find where she belonged; and when she finally did, it was a place that her one true friend would despise to be.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a few days after that when the party happened; Skyla still wasn't exactly sure of joining the team- or if Tony had even asked the others about her or if he just decided to ask himself. These feelings of unease and confusion bled over into how she was acting during the party. There were so many people in the tower common room- so many more people than she was used to being around and usually avoided at all costs-and this made her uncomfortable. She shifted from foot to foot, near the bar where Natasha and Bruce were chatting, and tugged at her locket.

"Someone you care about must have given that to you, Skyla," She heard Captain- Steve, she reminded herself -say from her left. She turned, giving him a confused look, but happy for a familiar face." Your necklace, I mean. You tug on it if you're nervous or thoughtful, and I don't think I've ever seen you without it. So, someone you care about must have given it to you."

"Yes," Skyla said softly, thinking of Pietro's picture, once more," It was given to me by my best friend. Perhaps the only friend I had before hijacking a Sentinel and coming here."

"Yeah, quite an entrance you made," Steve grinned, glancing towards where Thor was talking with Tony and Maria." Thor won't quit telling the story about how you threatened to hit him."

"He has a rather annoying way of talking..." Skyla muttered in defense. Steve laughed, the sound easing the tension in Skyla's shoulders a little." Not that it doesn't grow on you, but it's a bit off putting when you just hijacked a metal man and are preparing to talk to someone you had been told was a villain wearing heroes clothing."

"Fair enough," Steve said lifting his drink in salute to her words. Skyla lifted her own glass- just boring soda, she didn't like the feeling alcohol gave her -as he took a swig." You can go mingle, you know? Right now you look like a scared puppy... A pretty puppy, but a scared one none the less."

Skyla blushed at the compliment and glanced down at her outfit; she had bought the white dress- simple with no embellishment or designs -in hopes that it would be appropriate for the gathering, and that it wouldn't get her too much attention. She had decorated the outfit only with her red heels, a red bracelet, and her bright red lipstick- borrowed from Natasha earlier that evening. Her locket was the only jewelry around her neck, and she had been hesitant to even put in the tiny diamond stud earrings, but Tony had given them to her earlier- a gift, he said, for her first Avenger party.

"I do not know anyone except those on the Team," Skyla admitted," And I wasn't very good at making friends before everything happened with the experiment... Actually I generally made it my life's purpose to not deal with other people. They have a tendency to hurt and lie to me... So now, well... It is a bit hard for me to mingle, as you said..."

"I can understand that," Steve said glancing around the room at the sixty or so close friends and agents," But everyone here is safe. They're trusted, and they wouldn't judge you... They're basically extensions of our team, of the one I hope you've been thinking about joining?"

Aha, so it wasn't just Tony who had the idea, Skyla thought. She twisted her fingers around her locket chain, and glanced up at Steve with thoughtful blue eyes.

"Tony mentioned it to me a few days ago, yes," She answered, not really giving him a yes or no," And I am not... entirely opposed to the idea... But I am still unsure."

"Because of Maxi- um Pietro?" Steve asked. It was hard for the others to use his first name- as they had all been referring to the twins as Maximoff or the Enhanced -but Skyla wouldn't talk about them, otherwise. So, they all made an effort when asking her questions.

"Partially," Skyla said, sure her cheeks were tinged pink now," But I am also still not sure that I am right for the team... What could I offer that a super spy, a field archer, a super soldier, two mad scientists, and a God of Thunder couldn't?"

"Some humanity and blatant honesty?" Steve offered. Skyla rolled her eyes, but gave him a half smile all the same. Her blunt words and brutally honest ways had become a bit of a commodity around the tower- a rather refreshing one if she were to listen to the team members." I can't give you that answer, Skyla... But I know that I'd like you on my team, and I hope that means something."

Skyla nodded, as the Captain turned to leave and talk with Bruce. She glanced around the room, automatically finding Tony near the large windows, and walked over. He was sipping at a glass of amber liquid, but Skyla had been watching and he'd only had one all night.

"Contemplating life's mysteries?" She teased, as she came beside him.

"Something like that, little Skylark," Tony smiled, his eyes still absently studying the view." What about you? Enjoying your first team party?"

"It is festive," Skyla admitted watching as a few guests began to trickle out," But It is hard when I only know those who stay here... Those on the team. I have issues making friends. Issues you are well aware of, from our talks in the lab."

"Well, you know, the best way to make a friend is to smile and be yourself," Tony grinned, reaching over to ruffle her hair a bit.

"Yeah, thanks dad," Skyla teased, but Tony grew still at her words. She glanced up, scared that she had made too sarcastic of a joke, but she found his big brown eyes shining in some other emotion." Was that untactful of me? I didn't mean- I... I've never had a mom or a dad, not really... So if that joke was misplaced or wrong... Well, I am-"

"No, it's okay..." Tony spoke at last, giving her a warm smile," I just sort of like the sound of it, coming from you."

Skyla didn't speak for a long moment, toying with both her locket and her drink in nervous emotion. But when she did speak up, she kept her eyes down, scared of what she would see.

"I never knew my real parents," She admitted," I was too young when they died, and I've been through so many foster families I couldn't even list them to you... But, if I was to have a father... Or a guardian of any kind... I would want him to be like you, Tony."

The silence stretched out for another moment, and Skyla was terrified that she had really said something wrong this time, but then she felt Tony lift one of his arms around her shoulder in a half-hug.

"If I ever had a daughter half as amazing as you, I'd be a pretty happy guy," Tony said. His voice was overflowing with that unnamed emotion, and Skyla almost thought it was affection or tender care; maybe even love. She didn't have much time to ponder it, though, because soon people began to leave. Tony disappeared to say goodbye, and Skyla found herself on one of the couches, beside Clint.

"Don't worry," The archer said," The first big team party is the hardest."

"Good to know," Skyla laughed. These words were exactly what she needed to hear, and as the other team members gathered around to wind down for the night, Skyla found herself relaxing. She watched, as the entire team- save Natasha -began the game of "who can lift Thor's hammer, because this is obviously a trick". Once Steve sat down- unable to move the metal hammer, Tony's eyes landed on her.

"What about you Skylark?" Tony asked." Aren't you just itching to know if you're 'worthy'?"

"Not particularly?" She admitted, her lips quirked up into an amused grin." Although I am enjoying watching everyone else try and fail."

"It is simple," Thor said, standing and picking up his hammer," You are all not worthy."

Before Skyla could make a smart remark about that, the happy exchange was interrupted by a haggard looking robot entering the room. The words after that, meant nothing to Skyla; she had no idea what "Ultron" was, or why both Tony and Bruce looked so scared. She only knew that whatever was happening was not a part of the after-party, and they meant something big was happening. Before her mind could catch up with this new thought process, however, the first explosion hit. Skyla ducked behind the couch, finding her heart having leapt up into her throat. In the chaos, she managed to stop one of the rogue sentinels, by grabbing onto its mechanical aura, so it was now hovering in midair. A moment later, Thor took that same rogue out with a blast of lightning.

"Good catch, Girl of Aura," Thor called, chasing after the last sentinel and giving her a wink. Skyla grimaced at his use of words, but reached out towards the aura still hanging in the air, from his lightning attack. She used this new energy to form a power blast and aimed it at the sentinel Natasha and Bruce were currently running from/shooting at. Once that Sentinel was down, the room seemed much quieter, and torn to shreds by the attack.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Skyla said gesturing towards the former Sentinels- now hunks of metal and parts. Steve looked up at her with a grim expression, but shook his head in confusion.

"Tony and I can explain..." Bruce said, wincing a bit as he rolled his neck.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Everything after that was very fast paced and cluttered; Skyla wasn't as unresponsive to Strucker's death as she had thought she would be- embarrassingly, she felt a bigger pang of regret and sadness than she would like to admit to -and then the entire team was looking up information on some guy who sold vibranium in South Africa. This last fact seemed to trouble both Steve and Tony a bit more than anyone else, so Skyla knew it was important. In the end, it was such important information that they ended up gearing up to fly in and find this dealer. Skyla made her way to the room she had claimed those two weeks ago, and changed into the outfit Tony had bought her for such an occasion. The white tanktop and black shorts were tight enough that she could move easily, but not so much so that it felt uncomfortable. The converse sneakers- while not her normal style -were also comfortable and had better grip than her usual flats and sandals. She pulled her long hair back into a braid before turning to the fingerless gloves that Tony had paired with the outfit.

They were some kind of synthetic material- something that had to have been made and not bought from a normal store, like the other clothes -and had a slightly robotic feel around the palms. Skyla was just running her bare fingertips over the material on her palms, when she found Tony standing in her doorway.

"I made them for you," He said, answering her silent curiosity," I remember you were saying that sometimes the aura was too much for your skin- too powerful or too hot -and you got burns because of it. But then you also told Thor you couldn't wear gloves because you had to have some skin exposed to call out and react to the aura. I thought that keeping the gloves fingerless would do, but then I created a synthetic material that regulates heat and power, for the palms. This way you can have more control when you grab the aura, and maybe quit burning your hands too."

Skyla was both shocked and touched that Tony would not only listen to her complaints about her powers, but do something about it. No one had ever thought of her just because, before Pietro, and it was hard for her to grasp if she was delighted or scared by the happiness it gave her.

"You didn't have to do that, Tony..." She said, finally, tugging the gloves on and flexing her fingers, testing them out.

"Anything to help keep you safe I _like_ to do," Tony clarified with a smile, his eyes cloudy with that odd emotion again. Skyla searched for the words she wanted to use, but in the end she simply reached forward and hugged the man.

"I wish you had been my father, Tony... Maybe then my life would have gone differently," Skyla whispered as Tony hugged her back, pulling her tightly against his chest. She was shocked at the honesty her words held, but more shocked she had said them out loud versus just thinking them.

"I think it's just right that we met now," Tony chuckled," I would have been a terrible father before a few years ago..." He paused, as they broke the hug and Skyla wiped at her eyes which were suddenly moist." But, I'll admit that I wish you could have been mine too... Maybe then I could have helped you... Maybe then you wouldn't be so quick to be alone."

Skyla had no response for that, shaking her head and giving a "what can you do?" shrug at the hero. She wiped her eyes and then gestured for him to lead the way out, hoping that she was ready for whatever this mission might bring; goodness knows she hadn't been ready for what staying with the Avengers had brought out in her.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Of course, Tony's super computer AI was about a half a step ahead of them, and had beat them to finding the vibranium dealer. Needless to say, entering the premises was a bit tense. Skyla opted to stay close to Tony, Steve, and Thor, when the group split up, since they were the team members she felt most safe with; she wasn't sure how useful her powers were going to be if she was an emotional ball of stress and nerves. This decision ended up only creating more stress, however, because it put her face-to-face with Ultron, and more surprisingly, Pietro and Wanda.

"Pietro." The name slipped past her lips before she could stop it, and his icy blue eyes sought hers, speaking words he couldn't, and projecting a rainbow of emotions. His sister- who Skyla only knew from Pietro's description -was standing between the silver haired speedster and Ultron, glancing between her brother and Skyla." Oh, Pietro..."

"No time for reminiscing, Little Skylark," Tony's voice sounded in her ear piece, though his voice was soft and a tad worried. Skyla nodded, her eyes not leaving Pietro's gaze, unable to tear away from those blue eyes after being away for so long. His lips moved in silent words "Do not move. I will get you." an instance before Ultron shot at Tony, and Steven went after Wanda. Skyla found she couldn't disobey Pietro, and instead watched as Thor and Clint- safely tucked up in one of the stairwells -attacked. Skyla ached to stop them all- to beg for them to work things out -but her hands would not move. She felt more than she saw the battle to either side of her, and tuned them out as she watched Pietro evade and put a stop to the others' attacks. She was ready when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up- bride style -and ducked her head against Pietro's neck and shoulder to avoid vertigo from his speed.

"Skyla," His voice ached with raw emotion, and was deeper and huskier than normal. She didn't look up yet, instead gripping his shirt tighter and taking a deep breath of the smell of him; crisp mountain air, a sharp clean soap, and something that reminded her of the wind. His arms were tight around her, as well, and Skyla knew that she hadn't been the only one going crazy from their separation." Why are you here with _him_?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Skyla said, looking up finally. Though both statements held accusation, neither one's tone was angry. He was still holding her, and now that she was looking up, their faces were very close.

"You left," He said, this time his tone was a tad bitter.

"To try and get answers, for _you_ ," Skyla said, putting as much emotion into her words as she could to make him believe. The hand holding her knees up left, and her feet touched the ground gently as he moved his hand up her waist to grip the chain of her locket.

"You kept it," He said, any trace of anger gone at the sight of his gift to her.

"You gave it to me, Pietro," She said, her voice breathless in a way that made her embarrassed. They stared at each other for another long moment, a crash sounding from behind them. He stared at her, intently, and she felt her heart clench at the clouds in his gaze.

"Stay here," Pietro said his words stern, but his tone was soft and pleading." Please don't leave me, this time... Wait for me."

He sped off towards the battle, perhaps knowing that Skyla could never deny him. But, as it was, she didn't have the opportunity to disobey him; her vision grew red around the edges, and she turned, catching a glimpse of Wanda before everything went entirely black.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

At first, Skyla thought she was having another one of her normal nightmares- about the trials or about the night her powers manifested. But the visions soon took on a more terrifying and real nature, one that her normal nightmares never had. She relived all of Strucker's trials- actually felt every needle prick and electric shock -and then other memories surfaced. Every family she had ever been rejected by; the night her powers manifested took a dark turn; then she watched as each of the Avengers turned their backs on her, Tony being the last one.

"Who could ever want you?" The Iron hero asked." Your parents didn't. None of your foster families did. Hell, not even Strucker wanted you. You are nothing, a nobody with no place in the world. The only thing you were good for was being a lab rat."

A peal of laughter broke the scene, and she turned to find Pietro and Wanda standing together, whispering and laughing.

"He's right, you know," Pietro said," Who could ever want you?"

Skyla woke to someone sobbing- a terrible choked sound -and it took her a moment to realize they were her own. She rubbed angrily at her eyes, as if she could rub away the tears and the visions. She didn't realize that her surroundings were unfamiliar until she felt rough, warm, hands running up and down her back.

"Wanda's powers are sometimes... scary..." Pietro's voice broke through her haze of tears and fear. She yanked back from his touch- instantly regretting the loss of it and hating that she did. She was still too stung by the visions Wanda had put in her head, though; she wasn't ready to allow him back into that place in her heart." Skyla... Don't pull away from me. Please, I-"

"Where am I?" Skyla said, cutting off whatever soothing words he was going to try. She tried to ignore the look in his eyes, and instead looked around what seemed to be an exam room of some sort.

"An extra lab at Helen Cho's institute," Pietro said, reaching for her hand once again. Skyla flinched, and tried to yank away, but his grip was strong, and he tangled his fingers around her icy ones. New tears began to well at the corner of her eyes." Oh Skyla... What did she make you see?"

"Nothing I didn't already know," Skyla said, and this time she did yank her hand away. She ran a hand through her messy curls, thinking she must look a mess with red eyes and bed head. Her voice was thick and heavy with the same accent Pietro and Wanda had, usually slight and barely noticable." I have always known that I am rather unnecessary part of this world, and that anyone who came into my life would never stay long. They never wanted me, once they saw how much trouble I was. No one wants me. Anyone who said different was lying, because that is what humans do, Pietro. They lie, and they hurt others."

"I want you," Pietro said, ignoring her ending words, and sounding so much like Tony at the Tower that it made Skyla's heart ache. His voice was thick and a little desperate, as if he needed her to believe him." I was crazy not knowing where you were for so long, Sky... I wanted to take you with Wanda and me... I wanted to keep you safe. I still do."

"You barely know me," Skyla said. Pietro lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet his lighter blue eyes.

"I know enough," He demanded." In the months that we have become friends, I have come to know you almost as well as my sister. And you know me just as well as she does, too."

"So you see me as another sister," Skyla said, angry at the hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"My sister does not make my heart thump the way you do," Pietro admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink. He took her hands and placed them over his heart- indeed thumping hard against his sculpted chest -as proof." Or make me think about my every move, worry that I am doing something wrong... Wanda does not make me blush, or forget everything when we are together. When Wanda says my name, I don't have to take a minute to stop thinking about how beautiful it sounds falling from her lips... Wanda does not wear a locket with my picture in it."

Skyla's hand immediately flew up to her neck, wanting to make sure the locket was still there, at its mention. Pietro watched this action, and smiled as she gripped the smooth metal in a desperate way.

"Do you know I was grinning like a fool for days after you asked for my picture to put in there?" He asked, his voice calmer now that he knew she wasn't going to bolt." The thought of you wanting a reminder of me, hanging around your neck, meant you thought I was special. That you cared about me... I was important to you, and knowing that made me happier than I have been in a very long time, Skyla..."

"Th-that shouldn't matter to you..." Skyla stuttered, scared by how close their faces were, again," If you're important to me or not..."

"But it does, my Skyla..." Pietro said, and she shivered at his possessive wording." It matters because I care about you, I _want_ you."

"Oh Pietro..." Skyla said, her walls tumbling down as quickly as they had built back up at the terrible visions she had seen. She fell against his chest, and he eagerly tucked her into a tight embrace, as if this was what he had been waiting for all a long." I never took it off... Not the entire time I was with the Avengers. And I tried to make them see that you and Wanda were not bad! I wanted them to see you as I see you..."

"How do you see me, my Skyla?" Pietro murmured against her hair, his hands trailing up over her back and across her hips. This was almost like the night he had showed up at her apartment, but this time neither of them were holding back.

"Words can't grasp how I see you, Pietro," Skyla said," If you hadn't have found me that day, I may still just be a lonely girl tending to her tomatoes..." She lifted her face up so that her nose brushed his cheek and his breath blew against her eyelashes." You are so much to me... More than you should be, because I know that you may just hurt me, and lie to me, like so many others."

"Never," Pietro growled, and then his mouth descended upon hers. Skyla had been kissed before- sloppy kisses of a teenager, and even a few in her adult life that hadn't been bad -but this was so much more. Their mouths burned against one another in a passion that both scared and excited Skyla. She moved her hands around his neck, one tangling upwards into his flyaway silver hair, the other pulling him closer. His rough hands found her waist and easily lifted her tiny frame up and into his lap, obviously not satisfied with having her on the exam table and so far away.

Pietro's hands skimmed under her tanktop, his fingertips burning a trail of fire wherever they touched. Skyla gasped at the sensation, her mouth pulling back from the kiss by a few centimeters. Pietro met her gaze, his eyes darker than normal and his breath as labored as her own. She searched his eyes for some sort of deceit or dishonesty, but found only longing and that cloudy emotion that she sometimes found in Tony's brown eyes. Pietro dove back in, his mouth claiming hers all over again, his hands moving up the back of her shirt so that his palms met her bare skin. They kissed for a few long moments, drinking each other in and tasting every inch of skin that was exposed. After awhile, Skyla found herself tucked under Pietro's chin, gripping the front of his shirt and listening to his heartbeat.

"My Skyla..." He murmured, fingertips still trailing up and down her back, while his other hand smoothed out her hair. The motions were both soothing and stimulating, causing soft shivers of pleasure to run down Skyla's spine." Don't ever leave me again... I won't be able to bear it."

"I can't deny you anything, my Pietro," Skyla said, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He gazed down at her and gave a cocky grin.

"I like you calling me yours," He said touching his nose to her own smaller one. She smiled, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of his scent.

"I like it when you call me _yours_ ," She returned.

"As lovely as this is, I have to interrupt," Wanda's voice carried from a doorway behind them. Skyla looked up and immediately cowered into Pietro's chest, scared that the woman would create more terrible visions." I will not use my powers again, Skyla. And I apologize for using them the first time, but I assumed you had flipped sides, on us."

"It is still not a good excuse, sister," Pietro said, giving his sister a hard look. Wanda shrugged, but seemed put off with his annoyance, as if she was not used to it. Pietro turned his face down to Skyla and lifted her chin to give her another lingering kiss." I won't let anything hurt you ever again, Sky."

Skyla nodded, wanting more than anything to believe his words.

"We must met Ultron in the Organic Cradle Printing room," Wanda said watching their exchange with curious eyes." He says she may come if you so wish it."

With these words, Wanda spun on her heel and made her way back into the hallway. Skyla watched her go and sighed, glancing up at Pietro with a sad smile.

"You were wrong," Skyla said. Then, at Pietro's confused glance, she continued." We were not fast friends."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The plan Ultron had laid out for himself, and the Earth, was pretty fool proof- build a better body that would survive the catastrophic annihilation of the human race, and then rule what remained. Or, the plan would have been fool proof had he not been stupid enough to bring a telepath into the same room as his in-the-works organic body, non-mechanical mind included.

"This is quite the set up," Skyla said as she and Pietro stood beside Wanda, facing the Dr. Cho's cradle and watching the new body "print" out. Though her words were directed at Ultron- who had been nothing but pleasant upon seeing her on Pietro's arm -her eyes were on Wanda.

"I can hear him," Wanda said, whether to explain herself to Skyla's prying eyes or just thinking out loud, no one could be certain. Skyla continued to watch the girl, Pietro growing tense beside her as he watched his sister clutch her head and nearly topple over. Skyla allowed him to take a step away, to grasp his sister's arm and hold her up.

"You lied to us!" Wanda cried. Skyla tried to look as if she were listening to the scarlet witch's rant, but her the hand behind her back was moving in calculating circles, trying to unweave the messy aura around Dr. Cho's head. As Ultron began to explain himself, Skyla felt Wanda's power aiding her own. She grabbed Pietro's arm a split second before he took off, holding onto both herself and his sister.

"Well, that was exciting," Skyla said as they stopped in a crowded market place about a mile from the facility. She glanced over at Wanda, taking in her hurt eyes and defeated body language." I'm assuming you didn't know that he was going to go psycho robot and try to destroy everything?" Wanda nodded, still a bit dazed from everything." And you joined him in the belief that he would destroy what you had always wanted to, but never had the power to do alone?"

"Yes," Pietro answered, this time. Skyla nodded and gave a large sigh. She started to tangle her long hair up into a messy bun and took a few steps away from the siblings. When she didn't feel them following, she glanced back with curious blue eyes.

"Well come on," She urged. Wanda glanced at Pietro, as if he could explain what was going on, and he shrugged back in equal confusion. Skyla sighed again, giving both enhanced individuals a long look." The Avengers are smart, nearly as smart as Ultron. The only reason he's got a leg up on them so far is because he's a god damned super computer with legs. They've only been a half step behind everything so far, and something tells me this won't be any different."

"You're saying they're here?" Wanda asked, her words skeptical and worried.

"I'm saying if they're not already, they will be soon," Skyla said. She began moving into the crowded marketplace they had ended up near. This time, she felt the twins behind her, and knew they had begrudgingly agreed her idea was the best one for now. Pietro moved a step further than his sister- not even having to use his super speed to catch up with Skyla -and grabbed her hand. When Skyla looked up at him, he gave her a half smile.

"You're never getting rid of me, ever again," Pietro said solemnly.

That alone made it easier to push her feet forward, in hopes that her other friends would really be here soon.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Sorry again for the wait, everyone; my job has been just this side of insane, lately, and we've been all over the place with Holidays and moving a little before then.**

 **So, I ended up splitting this chapter up, because we are currently at 15 pages and I think that finishing up Age of Ultron in one chapter would put it well into the 30 page range. So, you guys will get another chapter of the movie, at least, maybe two if I get carried away... which I do tend to get.**

 **SIDE NOTE!**

 **I am a huge fan of a story called "The Thing About Destiny" but Just Watch Me Fly, and I recently did some fun fan art for her OC. I don't usually do promos, because I don't usually get asked to and I think they're a bit shameless, but she didn't ask me and I want everyone who hasn't to go and read her story. Like now. Seriously, finish my author's note and go read it. It's totally worth it.**

 **She had an amazing writing style, and I have truly fallen in love with her OC, Anna. Not to mention that we've been PM'ing all evening and she is a pretty awesome person, thus far. So, as my first and maybe only ever promo, go read! NOW!**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will be less wait between, I promise. Probably up this weekend, along with the last chapter of Step By Step. Then I'll be focused on finishing this story and my up-coming Captain America x OC AU fic.**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


End file.
